


The Threeway Scandal

by Phanch1401



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Homophobic Gaston, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Boyfriends, Supportive Daisy Duck, Supportive Panchito and José, Threesome - M/M/M, protective Panchito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: When Mickey Mouse accidentally stumbles upon his best friend, Donald Duck kissing two certain Caballeros; the mouse quickly takes it upon himself and Goofy to investigate if the duck is cheating on Daisy or not.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Donald Duck, Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Donald Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Threeway Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first OT3 fanfic I’ve written in a long time and not to mention the very first time I actually written Mickey, Goofy and Minnie so I apologise if I made anyone OOC in this.
> 
> I also used Google Translate for the Spanish and Portuguese words that Panchito and José speaks in this fic, so feel free to tell me if I got anything wrong and I’ll quickly fix it.

“Hey Minnie, have you seen Donald? He wasn’t at the door earlier.” Mickey asked, getting off the stage after he introduced himself to the crowd.

Minnie looked up from her schedule, tapping her chin with her pen. “Sorry Mickey, I didn’t see him either. But Panchito and José are here tonight, why don’t you go ask them?”

Mickey’s expression lit up at the suggestion, “That’s a great idea! Thanks, Minnie!” He said giving her a wave, before walking off to find the two birds.

Surely finding two colourful looking birds would be easy right? Well apparently not, because after going through the entire theatre and checking every single table along with the foyer, (where he got the same answer from Daisy) the mouse still couldn’t find the duck. Letting out a tired sigh, Mickey went back to sit on the red couch that’s near the dressing rooms and the back entrance to the stage.

‘Where could Donald have gone off to?’ The mouse thought to himself, trying to come up with some ideas on where his best friend might’ve gone to.

As if the universe finally got tired of him trying to figure out, the sound of three muffled voices came into ears. Turning his head into the direction of the noise, Mickey found himself face to face with Donald’s dressing room door. Quickly getting off the couch, he walked over to the door about to knock when he noticed that it wasn’t even locked or closed properly, showing a gap large enough for anyone to peek through.

Despite knowing that’s incredibly rude to listening in on other people’s conversations and spying on them at the same time. Mickey couldn’t control his curiosity or his impatience from peeking through the gap, tuning his round ears towards the conversation.

The white duck fiddled with his work jacket, looking quite uneasy towards two familiar birds.

“Ooohh... I’m so nervous guys. I’m not sure if this is gonna go well for us in front of everyone.”

José immediately stepped in, a calm supportive smile on his beak, “It’ll be alright, meu patinho. Don’t forget that this not only you’ve been waiting for a há muito tempo, but also Panchito and I as well. We’ll be here by your side, up on that stage tonight.”

Panchito also stepped in, placing a hand on the duck”s shoulder. “Being nervioso for this big confession is normal, Mi Patito. But I promise everything will be alright in the end and if no one accepts us for what we have together,” the rooster then shook a fist in the air. “Iré a ellos y los haré comer mi puño!”

Mickey felt a rush of confusion go through his body. He doesn’t remember asking the Three Caballeros to perform for tonight or Minnie changing the schedule a little. They’re probably just here to visit their friend.

A smile finally forms on the mallard’s face, before wrapping his arms around the two Caballeros in a two way embrace.

“Thanks guys, I really needed that.”

“You do not need us to thank us, meu amor,” José replied, returning the hug. “Panchi and I tell you these things because we love you very much and are proud of how far you have come and how brave you are.” The parrot finished, taking Donald’s cheek into his hand.

“I love you guys too.”

Hearing those words was still as powerful as the very first time he told the pair his feelings of love a long time ago. Taking the initiative, José gently placed his beak over Donald’s before letting Panchito do the same.

Mickey’s mouth dropped open in shock at the scene that was happening right in front of his eyes. A million questions ran through his short circuited head. ‘When did this happened?!’, ‘Why didn’t Donald tell him and Goofy?’, ‘How long have they all been together?’

The mouse rubbed the back of his head, still trying to process what the Three Caballeros just did in Donald’s dressing room. He couldn’t believe that Donald had kept this secret relationship to himself for a very long time and so well that no one had even suspected that anything had changed about the white Pekin. But... if Donald didn’t tell anyone other than the fact that he either bi or gay (not saying that the mouse has anything against it.), does that mean it’s because he’s cheating on Daisy?

He immediately shook his head, trying to erase that last thought.

‘No way! Donald may cheat at anything, cheating in a relationship just isn’t like him!’ The star thought to himself furiously. A second thought then invaded his mind, ‘Then again... Whenever Donald and Daisy are together and Minnie and I go on double dates with them, he never really smiled on any of them.’

Mickey started to walk away from Donald’s dressing room towards the stage. But if that was the case, why would Donald even be cheating on her? Well, he’ll get some help trying to figure this out later. He must go and introduce the first cartoon to the guests.

* * *

“Hey Goofy!”

Said Goof looked up from the table he was serving.

“A-hyuck! Hi Mickey, what’s up?” He greeted, placing the ordered dish on the table.

The mouse looked around, before gesturing to his best friend to come down so he could whisper in his ear.

“There’s something I need your help with at the moment. It might have to do with Donald and Daisy.”

Goofy turned to look at his friend with surprise, already forgetting that he’s supposed to head back to the kitchen.

“Gawsh Mick. Is there something going on between Donald and Daisy?”

Mickey opened his mouth but then closed again, pursing his lips. Is this really a good idea? Getting Goofy involved in all this? Getting Donald to stop cheating on his girlfriend is one thing but he also doesn’t want to ruin Goofy’s friendship with the duck as well!

“Mickey, what wrong?” The dog asked, looking at how worried his best friend looked.

Drawn out of his thoughts by the waiter, Mickey looked up for several seconds then looked back at the table where Panchito and José were seated at, the two birds speaking to each other before getting off their seats and heading straight for the foyer, the parrot taking with him a glass of water. The mouse then turned back to look at his friend, still looking concerned as ever.

“Okay, Goofy I’ll tell ya. But not where everyone can see us.”

* * *

“WHAAAAAATTTTT?!!!!” Goofy’s voice echoed through the entire building.

“Shh!!” Mickey quickly shushed his best friend, looking around to see if Goofy’s outburst attracted any attention.

Goofy covered his mouth to prevent himself from yelling again.

“Are you sure, Mick? Is our pal Donald really cheating on Daisy with Panchito and José?” The black dog asked, still shocked by what his best friend told him.

Mickey scratched his chin, “Well I’m not really sure, until we get all the facts. It all might just be an inside thing they do together. But I did saw them heading for the foyer, so they be looking for Donald right now and we have to go see what they’re up to!”

With that, the two best friends quickly headed into the foyer before hiding themselves behind a pillar. There was Donald at the door greeting Pogo, Perdita and their one hundred and one children. After finishing with the last puppy, the duck wiped the sweat off his forehead in a show of exhaustion, before slowly looking up to see his fellow Caballeros coming up to see him again, a smile growing on his beak once José handed him the glass of water.

“Gawsh Mickey, I’ve never seen Donald look so happy to see someone like that before.” Goofy whispered, peeking out from behind the pillar with said mouse.

“Yeah...” the mouse couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealously at how happy the duck looked with his two fellow Caballeros. Not even he saw Donald this happy through all the past years they’ve spent together.

Panchito then said something that made Donald shook his head, smile still attached on his beak. Mickey believed he heard the duck saying he can’t take a break because he’s still quite busy tonight and that he wants to go over what he plans to say in front of the guests. José then placed a hand on the duck’s shoulder, whispering something in his ear that made the white mallard turned red before trying to cover his face, feigning annoyance as his two best friends (unknowingly) watched in surprise.

Before Mickey and Goofy could even try to process Donald’s extremely flushed face, Panchito then gently grabbed the duck’s head, pressing a soft kiss on the top of the duck’s beak before allowing the Brazilian Parrot have his share of kisses with the duck.

Goofy’s eyes bugged out and his mouth went slack jawed at the sight. He couldn’t believe his eyes! Panchito and José are smooching their best friend Donald and he seems to be enjoying it.

“I-It really is true... Our pal Donald is a cheating heart...” The dog muttered, still watching the three birds shower each other with loving affection.

“Yeah I... I guess there’s no point denying it anymore.” Mickey sighed, sounding quite sad that there’s a chance both his and Goofy’s friendship with Donald is ruined.

“What are we gonna do, Mick? Donald can’t keep cheating on Daisy like this!” Goofy whispered.

The mouse rubbed his chin in thought. “I’m not sure Goofy, but I remember the three of them discussing something about announcing to the guests up on stage tonight. Maybe if I can stop Donald and the other Caballeros from getting up on the stage, we might just be able to get this all sorted out.”

“Okay, but how’s that gonna work?”

“First; you go find Daisy while I’ll stall for time and once she’s here; Donald, Panchito and José will have to explain themselves to her, making them run out of time to get on stage and announce what they’re gonna say.”

Goofy saluted, “Got it Mick!” He than ran off to go find Daisy, leaving Mickey to continue watching the three birds talk to each other a little longer before making their way to the backstage, unaware of the spying mouse.

* * *

Donald wheezed from nervousness, going through some breathing exercises with Panchito and José, the two of them gently holding his shoulders.

“That’s it, Donal’. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out.” José spoke softly, helping the white duck.

The rooster gently shushed in his ear, “It’s alright, mi Patito. We’re right here besides you and we’ll be together on that stage.” He then nuzzled the duck’s head feathers in a comforting manner.

A tiny smile grew on the duck’s beak, from his lovers’ support and the slow nuzzling on his head. The smile slowly changed to a determined expression as confidence slowly began to surge within in, his chest starting to puff out.

“Alright, I can do this! Panchito, José, come on! Let’s get on that stage!!” The duck spoke with much spirit and energy, immediately marching for the stage in a straight line. The two Latin birds shared a look of surprise before breaking into a small run to keep up with the confident Pekin.

“Pato, wait!” José called out, stopping just behind Donald who was an inch near the curtain. “Shouldn’t we wait for senhor Mickey first?”

“Aw, phooey!” Donald scoffed. “We don’t have time to wait for Mickey to introduce us, I’ll do it myself!”

“Whatever you say, mi amigo.” Panchito shrugged, unable to stop a proud smile from growing on his beak at how brave and confident his American boyfriend is.

“Donald, wait!” Mickey panted, stopping just front of the three birds as he tries to catch his breath.

The three birds watched the exhausted mouse with bemusement before the white duck turned back towards the curtain, not listening to his best friend due to being too focused on his current goal.

“Sorry Mickey, but We gotta go up on stage now.” The duck then hooked arms with Panchito and José, all three of them heading onto the stage as Mickey watches helplessly.

Upon seeing the crowd of Disney Characters sitting at the tables with all eyes on them, the duck chuckled nervously as he pulls his shirt collar. The two Latin birds gave their American lover’s arms a supportive squeeze, still holding onto to him. Letting himself take a very deep breath, he managed to regain the strength to speak.

“H-Hi everybody. Unfortunately we’re not here to perform tonight,” Several disappointed groans echoed through the auditorium, the crowd obviously wanted to watch the trio sing, like the previous times they were here at the house. “But we got something incredibly important to tell all of you.” Unhooking his arms, Donald took his two lovers’ hands in his’.Here we go, it’s the moment of truth.

“Panchito, José and I. We’re a-“

“Donald, stop! You can’t do this!!” A certain mouse exclaimed, quickly running up on the stage.

The American Pekin looked incredibly outraged, temper rapidly starting to rise. “WHAT?! WHY NOT?!”

Panchito and José quickly took hold off the angry duck’s arms to stop him from beating up the mouse, but they each still looked just as vexed as their boyfriend.

“Isn’t it obvious, Donald?” Mickey asked, trying his best to keep his cool and guard in case the duck goes after him.

“NO MICKEY, IT’S NOT IF YOU DON’T TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF DISNEY YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!!” The duck responded, struggling to put up his fists.

“STOP CHEATING ON DAISY, DONALD!” Mickey finally yelled.

Every guest in the auditorium gasped in shock from what their favourite mouse just yelled at the duck. Whispers started to fly around the tables between each Disney Character, everyone wanted to know what’s going on.

Donald’s expression turn from anger to utter confusion, loosing the adrenaline from wanting to punch the mouse as Panchito and José looked at each other, just as equally confused.

“Say that again, Mick?” The white mallard said, having trouble trying to process what he was just accused of.

Mickey’s expression also melted in bemusement. “Stop cheating on Daisy, Donald...” he repeated, also sounding confused. 

“What’s going on here, boys?” Said female duck asked, walking onto the stage with Goofy and Minnie following behind.

Every single eye in the building landed on Daisy, as Donald facepalmed himself, silently asking himself why is this happening to him.

Thankfully José spoke up for him, “Nossas desculpas senhorita Daisy. It seems our amigo, senhor Mickey is accusing our Patinho of cheating on you.”

Daisy’s eyes widen slightly, looking at Mickey then at Donald and the two birds before sighing to herself, shaking her head. “Mickey, you’ve got it all wrong. Donald isn’t cheating on me; we broke up a long time ago.”

Another loud gasp went through the audience who were watching everything that unfolded right in front of their eyes. Mickey open and closed his mouth, unable to find the words to say when Donald chimed in, fiddling with the rim of his uniform jacket.

“Mickey, I broke up with Daisy so I wouldn’t cheat on her with the two guys before I started dating them. She knew the whole time because I had to tell her I love Panchito and José, I didn’t want to lie to her.”

The mouse took a while to process what the two duck’s just told him. Another question however, was on his mind. “But if you told Daisy a long time ago, why didn’t you tell me or Goofy until now?”

Donald slumped slightly, still fiddling with his jacket. “Because it wasn’t safe for all three of us at the time.”

Everyone in the audience immediately went quiet as they watched, Panchito and José gently placed their hand on the duck’s shoulder with sadness in their usually bright and energetic eyes.

A sigh passed the duck’s beak. “When all three of us started dating two years after our movie came out in 1945, we couldn’t have an open relationship because of society at that time and aside from Daisy and my three nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. no one would’ve understand what we have together. So all three of us with Daisy’s help, kept it a secret from everyone else.” Donald then let out a short laugh, “We’ve almost been caught a few times before, but somehow we still kept it under wraps.”

Shortly after the white mallard spoke his word, Panchito quickly took over.

“But you see Señor Mickey, now that sociedad has become more open minded and free, the Three Caballeros talked about finally coming out and we all agreed to tell everyone tonight at the House of Mouse.”

José then noticed that Mickey looked rather downcast, covering his face with his hands.

“Você está bem, Mickey?” The parrot asked just after Donald and Panchito noticed that something was wrong with the host.

“No.” The mouse replied, lifting his head up to look at his best friend, “I’m so sorry Donald. I should’ve asked you what’s going on between you and the other Caballeros instead of just assuming you’re cheating on Daisy and ruining your confession to everyone.” Mickey then turned to look at Goofy, “I’m really sorry I got you involved in this too, Goofy.”

The waiter simply brushed it off, “Aww, Mick. It’s fine. You were worried for both Donald and Daisy, I was too.”

Donald placed a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “Well, the whole coming out wasn’t really how me and the boys expected it and I was pretty mad when you tried to stop us, but in the end we managed to do it and it seems everyone here, is okay with it too.”

As if on cue, everyone in the crowd started clapping and cheering as a show of support as Mickey pulled his best friend in a hug, saying his own words of support.

* * *

“What a night this turned out to be, huh?” Donald asked his best friend before saying a goodbye to Winnie the Pooh and Piglet.

“Ha ha, it sure has.” Mickey’s smile weaken a little. “I still can’t believe how much of a jerk and an idiot, I acted towards you and your boyfriends though.” 

Donald sighed, “Mickey I already told you, it’s alright. It was kind of my fault as well since I didn’t tell before the show started.”

“You wanted it to be a surprise and I kind of ruined it.” The mouse rubbed the back of his head. “But it still turned into a surprise somewhat.” He remarked, laughing a little.

“Yeah, did you see the look on everyone’s faces when you accuse me of going behind Daisy’s back? That was priceless!”

The two best friends fell into a small fit of laughter when José rushed back inside the club, just stopping at their feet.

“Meu bem, it’s an emergência!” The green parrot said in between pants.

Donald quickly rushed to his Brazilian lover’s side. “What’s wrong, Joe? Are you hurt?!”

José shook his head, smoothing out his cream coloured jacket. “Não it’s not me. Do you remember, what you Americans called him...uh what’s the termo?” He snapped his fingers, trying to think. “Ah! That air headed dog called Gaston? He just said some really palavras horríveis about the three of us and Panchito just challenged him to a gunfight!”

The duck wakked in shock before grabbing a chair and running outside. “Panchito! Hang on, I’m coming!” He then ran off onto the street.

“Donal’ wait, you’re going the wrong direção!” The Parrot turned to the mouse and shook his hand in a way that would’ve made the rooster proud. “Sinto muito Mickey, but I must go and help my namorados now. Obrigado pelo seu gentil apoio, despedida!”

With that, José ran into the direction of the duck, swinging his black umbrella around like a sword as Mickey watched on from the inside of the House of Mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you wanna find my other Three Gay Caballeros fanfics you can visit my Tumblr: birds-punch and look under the fan fiction tag. The names are Donald’s Thoughts and Donald’s Disappearance.


End file.
